Attributes
by Paintmethestars
Summary: Different traits or attributes of the cast of Legend of Korra the long awaited chapter 4:Jinora! The next chapter shouldnt take as absurdly long to post! Sorry guys!
1. Mako and Bolin

**So what I'm doing here** **is writing little dabbles about LoK characters. These each will (normally) one character and one attribute to go with them. I will try to update as often as I can until I run out of people or lose my inspiration. **

**In this particular chapter I wanted to do Mako and Bolin together because their ALWAYS together. However, they will have separate attributes. **

**If you want, you can leave comments saying what you want as an attribute for each character. I may not use them but I then again might. Also I have zero inspiration so I kinda need them. Thank you! Please do R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or any of its characters, if I did, Lin and Tenzin would've been marriEd with little air bending babies and Sokka would forever be leading the Council and there would be no president. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mako: Stealth **

People considered Mako "sticky fingered" when he was a child, because he stole so many items. If people _actually_ knew just how many things he stole, he would probably be on Republic City's most wanted list. He could swipe a fruit to his pocket in seconds, take a mans wallet a good hour before the man noticed, oh yes, he was surely to become a master thief.

Mako was stealthy, in every meaning of the word, he could walk so lightly upon the ground, only a very skilled earth bender could pick up his movements. Mako had never been caught, per say, stealing. Yes, he had been pointed out to the police, but never caught. He moved like a spider, gliding from one end of Republic City to the other, quite seamlessly too. He was a skilled thief but the cute adorable looks weren't really doing it for him anymore. He was theorem now and needed to get a job. Fast.

Mako had escaped some situations others would deem impossible. He had once been right behind some police, but he made it, spirits only know how, but he pulled it off, in some sort of probably highly illegal mannerism. Mako was a street legend, an a strangers RobinHood of sorts. But it wasn't money he stole but food. He had never been one for popularity, but often made the ladies swoon. Oh well, easy pickings for him, purses were easier to take when the owner was drooling on you.

However, Mako was not the simplest of people, he stole for a reason: survival. And not for just his own but also for his brother's. Later on in life, Mako could boast that he could sneak past the great almighty Avatar when she was trying to detect him with her Earth bending. Needless to say, he won at this little bet, but it still sounded like a far fetched feat. Mako could be funny, he liked to sneak up on Bo or other officers at the precinct. It was a game, if Mako could sneak up on you, you needed to sharpen your seismic sense. A lot of the officers needed to sharpen their seismic sense. As a dare by Saikhan as a joke, e told Mako to sneak up on Chief Bei Fong. She caught him. Really fast. It didn't really go all that well afterwards and Mako doesn't really like talking about it.

Mako had never cared very much for other peoples judgement of him. He had always had the "devil may care" attitude towards other people, but in truth, it was to protect himself and Bo. He had to do what he had to , he was a thief, a sneak whatever you wanted to call him, be he did it for a reason and a damn good one at that.

**Bolin: Honesty**

Bolin was many things, he was a joker, a once probender, a brother, and an all around good guy. However, one thing he is not and never will be is a liar. Bolin was taught from a young age: it is wrong to lie. He never would, he would divert people attention or fib, but never lie. It just wasn't something he did he just wasn't wired that way. Bolin was much like the Earth he bent, very honest and unchanging and quite stubborn once he had an idea.

Bolin couldn't steal, he wouldn't he was too kind, too loving. Bolin had such a big heart, he wanted to make people were happy, he almost never held a grudge and always forgave. He was so kind, so honest. He could take away someone's happiness by stealing! It was wrong! Bolin was practical ya saint since birth, he never cried, never yelled and always practiced bending outside, unlike Mako. Bolin was one of a kind. People were naturally drawn to his kind mannerisms for good and for bad reasons, in which Bolin was always grateful for Mako bailing him out.

When Chief Bei Fong offered him a spot on the force, he had to refuse. He might have to arrest some young thieves, he couldn't do that! He would be lying to himself if he thought he could be a police officer, only children would be afraid of him and not even for the real him! They would only be scared of NutTuk, the hero of the South, not Bolin the actor. Most importantly, he would be lying to the law once he let the kids get away. And he was no liar, is father had taught both him and Mako not to lie, he supposed Mako wasn't listening hard enough.

Bolin never found comfort in a lie, they made him uneasy, Bo liked to trust people, he _wanted_ to trust people. It was who he was. So if he didn't like lies, surely no one else did. Bolin could always tell when people were lying, sure he wasn't as good as Bei Fong, and he couldn't use seismic sense, he just knew. He could tell from the lines on their faces, from the way their expressions changed. And it hurt him, to know that people were lying to his face. And he would hate making others feel that way, especially if he got caught.

Bolin couldn't lie, he broke out into a sweat and freaked out later. Bolin was one of the few honest people left in the world, but he didn't mind, not a bit so long as he was honest with the people he loved and the people around him were honest as well, and that was good enough.


	2. Tenzin

**Hello! Thank you for socking with me and reading this story-like thing! This is the second chapter and is Tenzin, someone suggested it (you are a guest so I can't really say who you are but you know who you are!) and here it is! This one is kinda short, but you're gonna ****have to DEAL WITH IT. It certainly is not my best writing because Tenzin is not one of my favorite characters, yes he is very cool, just not as cool as Lin Bei Fong. I had to stretch a lot of stuff and was pretty repetitive but I promise I will do ****better! I didn't really read this through so if you see any errors please do tell me!**

**I don't know who is reading this but pretty please R&R! I need some more inspiration people! And also follow or fav, I like those too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or any of it characters or we would have seen Lin's father by now.**

**Warning: boringness ahead, proceed with caution**

**Rated K**

* * *

**Tenzin: Patience**

People always said Tenzin was serious since the day he was born. He was always meant to be a monk. It was who he was. It was part of him, from his constant sighs and dry sense of humor. Tenzin could tolerate Ikki and Meelo on any day, all day. Most could barely last a minute. Tenzin could withstand constant jokes from his siblings about his bald head, or his robes, or his tattoos, or basically his anything.

Bumi loved to poke ( literally) fun at Tenzin's robes and the Kya would joke about his hairdo, or rather, lack there of. He would grumble a bit but never lose his temper. His sibling were very near and dear to his heart, he could never stay angry act them. But when got to too much he made then stop. He either called them off on it or their mother did. All of them could agree, no one liked an angry Katara. No one.

Bumi had his own little way of getting to Tenzin, he was childish and very immature. Tenzin always kept in mind that he was also once one of the best United Nation Commanders they had to offer, so he must have some sense if control, maybe. Bumi loved to playfully flirt with his young wife, and Tenzin never really got mad at him, and Pema had too big of a heart to know what was really going on. He knew they did it just to get to him, to test his patience, and they were often disappointed.

Kya personally like to tease Tenzin about more _personal_ matters, especially if Lin AND Pema were present, if That ever happened, Tenzin's only thoughts were: get out, get out, get out, _GET OUT_. Those three to together, with the kids in bed already, was a recipe for trouble. If they were in the same room and he said something that could be transferred into sexual innuendo, he was simply asking for it. He often ended up "asking for it" without really wanting it. Tenzin would grumble a bit more kiss his wife on the head and then leave before he airbended someone right off the island.

Tenzin very rarely, if ever, lost his patience. He could be stern, he knew when enough was enough, but he barely ever angry. Many often got confused with Tenzin's "red head" look with his "I'm going to seriously hurt you" (he can't say kill, though, there are some he wouldn't mind shutting up. Permanently that is.)look. Tenzin often had his "red head" look whenever there was a debate with the council. He always was in the minority, apparently, Tarrlok was a very good sweet talker. Tenzin really, really hated Tarrlok.

Tenzin had the astounding ability of patience, he could sit for a full four hours of meditation without breaking a sweat, (admittedly, after about eight hours, he started to get restless.) Fast for three days? No problem. Tenzin's amount of restraint was legendary, he was calm, cool and collected, most of the time. However every one has their weakness and he had a big one. And at this point you could say he now had TWO big problems: Lin and Korra. If looks could kill, he would have been dead millions of times over from those two.

He had no patience for Korra's foolishness, her constant babbling about pro bending made him sick to his stomach, thank the spirits air was not including in that obnoxious sport. She was loud and rambunctious and he was quite sure she was incapable of meditating. However, anyone would have to admit, no one was more patient with Korra, than Tenzin. He didn't mind showing her the air bending moves and stances over and over again. While most teachers would get frustrated when she said " I think I need another demonstration" for the third time, he would simply comply. Though, he had to admit, saying "be the leaf" was not one of his most shining moments, but he still waited for her to understand, and then, she did.

Lin, on the other hand was very different. Tenzin lost his patience with her for a very different reason than that of the others. After the battle with Amon, and then Unalaq, they had regained some sort of friendship. And now she could use ALL the blackmail she wanted. It was no secret, Tenzin and Lin had been inseparable since the day they were born. Of course, this resulted in many laughs at his expense, Lin was careful, she didn't overstep boundaries but made sure to tease just as much as the others. She also was stubborn. If possible, she was worse than her mother. Whenever he invited her to dinner it was always : " No, I have work" or something along those lines. It drove him wild. He hated seeing her alone, it really tested his patience, ideally, his patience won out, which was the common result. But sometimes, she won, and that made him lose his patience. So then they "brawled" or kinda did. He ending up stuck in he dirt while she drank some tea. It wasn't pretty.

Over all, Tenzin nearly never lost his patience, only a few choice candidates made him REALLY lose it. He didn't mind, never took things personally, he had no worldly items, and certainly no hair, but he was proud of that, he was proud of who he was. No amount of teasing or testing could change that.


	3. Lin Bei Fong

**This is most definitely not my best writing, when ever I try to write about Lin, I get super flustered and my emotions just deflate(that and I can't write anyways soo...) and I have to go watch some Korra videos to make me feel better. I think this one is a bit longer than the other but not by much. I have decided there are each going to be about 1,000 words each. Thank you Jokermask18 for reviewing! Please others do review and add in which characters you would like to see! **

* * *

Lin Bei Fong: Loyalty

Tough as nails. That's how many people would describe the stone cold Chief of police. She had been, since the day she entered the world, hell bent on becoming the Chief Police. She would always be there for her city. She was loyal to the very core, she never wavered when it came to her decisions. She consistently thought out her plans carefully and executed them perfectly, for the sake of her city. Lin was and still is Republic City's second greatest protector, second only to the great Toph Bei Fong mind you. She would do whatever she needed to do to protect the thing she loved most, _her_ city.

When Lin had originally left Tenzin, she did not cry, she pretended as if were nothing, because to her, there more important things to be done, like finding and defeating the Triple Threats. Not once did she think of him, her loyalty was completely focused on the protecting Republic City, it was all she had left now. She didn't mind the silence, the cold that creeped into her everyday life. She never became romantically interested in anyone after Tenzin. She remained in her loyalty, in her promise. She knew that he had long ago forgotten the promise they had made to each other all those days years ago. But she still honored it, it is the way she is. When Tenzin left her, she was tempted to do something completely and utterly irrational and stupid, it really had tested her resolve, her will to be faithful to her promise, she almost the lost the uphill battle, but she was a Bei Fong, and Bei Fongs _don't_ lose.

Lin protects her city without a shred of doubt in her mind that she is doing what is right. As much as she would loved have traveling to the Southern Water Tribe to see Katara, but she couldn't, she wouldn't leave her city. She knew the city didn't have feelings but, it needed someone to protect it, did it not? She always wanted to visit Kyoshi Island, or the Air Temples to see the great upside down city, but after Tenzin left her, she needed something to tie her down, this was the answer. She had always wanted to see the world, to visit Uncle Zuko and Honora or Bumi even, but she wouldn't, her city needed her, and spirits knew she needed her city. It was the second time in her life in which her true loyalty was tested, and she won out easily, it was sad to think about really. She would instantly give up her own personal pleasures in order to preserve the pleasure of others.

When Amon began to take over, Lin felt like a true failure, she should have seen this coming, electricity: the perfect defense against metal. She knew that Republic City still needed her, just not as the Chief of Police, but as a leader of vigilante justice, it was funny really. She had made all these laws to make her city safe, and here she was breaking at least fifty of them to keep to safe. Besides, it wasn't like any one dared to arrest her. She resigned in order to be able to do what she needed to do. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? For the first time in her life, not only her loyalty was tested but her assurance was tested as well. She was so certain that this was the answer. It was what her city needed. They needed a leader, they needed someone who would get the job done. She didn't mind it, and she had to admit, the Avatar was a very perceptive girl, if she wasn't so self centered and important to the balance of the world, she might've recruited her to the police force. She needed a loyal heart like hers. She needed some tweaking but she had the right idea. That was the day Lin Bei Fong was sure she along with the "new Team Avatar" could bring down Amon.

Lin looked to the worried faces of Tenzin's wife and children. They were terrified, only Lin and Tenzin knew exactly how old Oogie was, and it wasn't a comforting number. Oogie started out small, but he became big and strong, much like Tenzin. However, time is a harsh mistress and cracked down hard on the poor sky bison at the worst of times. Lin knew they wouldn't make it, the optimistic person in all of Republic City would say they would make it. Oogie was just too old and the air ships were simply too fast, unless... She took one look at there faces and knew she KNEW it had to be done. she told Tenzin not to come after her, but the look said so much more. With her somber eyes she told him: I will love you and I will forever be faithful to you. With the worried wrinkles on her face she said: I will miss you when I am gone, will you miss me too? And the assurance of her voice she said: I may not make it, but you might and. You. Are. Worth it. His eyes and face made a melancholy expression that said: go. And that simple word convinced Lin's head and heart to agree: it must be done.

When she was captured and she looked up to that absolute abomination of a human she knew what she had to do. She growled at the monster and fought back, all she had left were bitter words, but they served their purpose, they portrayed the message: I WILL NOT GIVE IN. And when he pressed his thumb against her head she caved. She's had never get so lonely, not even the Earth would respond anymore. At that moment, Lin Bei Fong questioned if it was worth it.

When Korra announced she had the ability to restore bending Lin felt the overwhelming feeling of hope, she had to slap herself so she didn't look like she was drunk. And when she knelt and Korra pressed her thumb to her forehead,

_She_ felt the Earth.

She _felt_ the Earth.

She felt _the Earth._

She lifted the five ton rocks like they were feathers without a second thought and smirked and Bolin's awestruck , and was this belief, this loyalty worth it? Lin looked to see the relieved faces of her ex-boyfriend and his wife and children. As looked and saw her, her family. And she smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time. Oh yes, this indeed was worth every second if doubt, every moment shred of faithfulness being spent on the city and then she realized something. It became one of the most pivotal moments in her life, one she would tell all of the visitors she would receive in her old age from ages small to large: Republic City was not her burden to bear any longer. It was their burden to bear, her and her family's, and for once, Lin Bei Fong didn't mind sharing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please Review! **


	4. jinora

Attributes 4

**So sorry for the long wait! I was super lazy and had more things to do than I thought! I should have known I could keep up the whole "post every few days" I will try to post more often though! This goes to jackiestarsister who recommended Jinora! **

* * *

Chapter 4 Jinora: wisdom

Jinora is wise. She was smart. From the day she could stand, she wanted to read. Jinora is the perfect student, she never raises her voice. She is the unwavering is the voice of reason amongst her younger siblings She is mature beyond her years. Jinora craved knowledge the way great-uncle Sokka loved meat. Jinora had never wondered what it was like outside of the island. She what only left a few times. Jinora strived to earn her tattoos, she just didn't know how. She had to master thirty six air bending forms, she only could do thirty four, she also could create a new air bending move, but she could get any new ideas. Jinora didn't mind, she was patient, she could bare to wait a while longer.

Jinora never asked for anything, as an Airbender she couldn't have any earthly attachments. However, she did want something else, she wanted a friend. Someone who understood her, saw the world the way she did. She wanted someone who craved knowledge, who didn't mind staying in the island with her, someone who wanted to settle down. She wanted someone who would give her a family. Someone she could love, someone who could love her.

Her mother always told her that she was practically her father, but she disagrees. Jinora and her dad get along quite well, but where her father is stiff, Jinora bends. She doesn't mind making and exception or two when it comes to meditation times, she doesn't mind showing Kai a few air bending moves, even if they're out of his range of skill. She really liked Kai, sure he wasn't quite the same as Jinora, he tended to sleep rather than meditate and didn't really care for stories or books. However he liked Jinora, they got along well, despite their differences. At that moment, Jinora didn't quite know how smart she was, how could she like someone who was her complete opposite?

Kai was carefree, he lived the way he wanted to, he ate meat on a daily basis and could care less about Tenzin's lectures. Jinora could it up with that. He paid attention to her , more so than anyone else, he taught her new things, like how to bow Earth Kingdom style. He taught her the Earth Kingdom culture, what they ate, what they drank and what they did. It was like a new world being opened up to her, all because of Kai.

Jinora's love of knowledge only grew with passing day of learning new things. Should she ever grow tired of the air nomad ways, she could always learn about the new nations. Jinora even had a small section in her room devoted to books, like a mini library. Jinora adored the way books felt in her hands, the sound of turning a page, she lived even more when it was accompanied with Rohan in her lap. Jinora would read Ikki, Meelo and Rohan bedtime stories and make funny voice for each character, and while she lived new knowledge, old favorites were also a welcome sight.

Jinora dreams of becoming a true master Airbender, she dreams if owning her own sky bison and riding it through the clouds in the calm and quiet night. She wonders to what it feels like to have the sacred blue arrows on her body, marking the pathways of her chi. She aches to know how it feels to unblock her chakras and really feel the air. For now, she only dream of the wisdom that comes with being a master, but it's so close she can almost taste it.

Jinora loves to read the scrolls of air bending techniques, but not just air bending, she personally loves earthbending, the way it is unwavering and strong. She loves the feeling of being connected to something, though it opposes her way of life. Jinora might not be perfect, but she doesn't mind, because in her world, everything is wonderful. In her world, knowledge is never ending, in her world, she and Wan Shi Tong drink tea together and share stories of their life. She misses that giant spirit owl. She misses his library more, but she is certain must know so much more than any book about history.

Books were part of Jinora's life, the same her family is, the same way the love of her life is. Even in her young age she struggled to find a book she had yet to read. History is important, if you don't know where you've come from how can you figure where you're going to go? Knowledge is part of her being, a part of her soul, and she doesn't ever intend for it to float away.


End file.
